Destiny
by MaN6Al0v3r
Summary: Crossover of CCS,MKR,IY,and SM.The future is not what they thought it would be.A new darkness has arise,and is threatening to destroy the future they had planed.Only those with magic in them were able to survive.But will they be able to defeat evil again?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys. This is a story that i have had in mind for some time now, at first it was hard cause i didn't know who the main character should be, but as the story goes on two girls will make it clear. So on we go, Enjoy! =)

* * *

**

Destiny

Prologue

They knew this was coming. They knew what will happen. They knew it was their responsibilities to survive through it. They thought they were prepared for it. They thought those years of training and experience will make things easier. But they did not know how much pain it would cost them. How hard it was once there were others you cared for. However, she knew this was predestined. That one way or another it would happen. She knew that the time was now, and there was no stopping it. She then raised her hands up higher, where a small jewel could be seeing floating between her palms. As she started chanting what she knew would put the world to sleep, she made a silent prayer that those who she now cared for would one day forgive her.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

They did not know what was happening. They did not understand what was happening. However, they did believe in her. They knew how noble she was. They trusted her. To them she now looked like a princess, in the silver with yellow flowers gown she now wore. She look like a rare and beautiful jewel, she was holding a small crystal. A crystal that shone brighter than any light. It was a light that they thought could be seen from anywhere in the universe. As everything around them started to froze where it was, they started to become worried, but when they detected the source they too froze, but of surprise and confusion. How could she? They thought over and over. Some were readying themselves to fight, but were stopped by the hand of their leader. She was looking where the others were, and then a smile formed on the princess' lips. It was in that moment that they understood that there was nothing to fear. As the freezing wave moved in on them, they welcomed it with a smile on their face, knowing that everything would be okay once they woke up.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

He was furious. He wanted to go up to the girl standing in the pillar and demand some answer. But he did not find the strength. He could not find the courage. He was outraged, but he was also hurt. Outraged because they had lied to them. They had keep important facts, such as this, to themselves. He wanted revenge. Hurt because, yet again, in his eyes, he had been betrayed by his so called allies. Allies he had come to trust and maybe even care to as he did with the others. He just did not know what to do.

She was confused. She could see, feel, and hear what was happening. However, she did not want to believe it. It was really clear on what was happening. But she didn't understand. She did not wanted to understand. She looked to where all this was coming from. She saw that the girl standing in the pillar was in pain. That girl could be seen struggling with herself. She then understood. This was the girl's responsibilities. Responsibilities she was struggling with. This was not an easy task for the girl. She then knew what to do. She simply waited for the wave to come and put her into a deep slumber.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

They were comprehending. They were bearing. They were calm. They clearly understood what was happening. They had known of this. They now did not bother to be frightened or panicky. They simply waited for the energy to come. The energy which would be their salvation. The energy that would be the cure for what had happened to the worlds. They trusted the person who will bring that cure to them. She who had already given so much for them. For the people. For the Earth. For the universe, and everything within it. They put their hopes in her. And so, they happily embraced the energy that had now froze them.

* * *

**A/N: So? What you guys think? Hope to have implanted some interest in your minds. Anyway please R&R!**


	2. The Feeling

**A/N: Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha, CCS or SM though i wish i did...**

**

* * *

**

Destiny

Chapter 1: Feeling

"Ring!"

"Darien…" said a sleeping Serena.

"Serena" said the cat. "Serena!"

"Darien…I do…"

Luna was stating to get annoy, so she went up to her mistress and softly pulled her hair out of the way only to scratch her by the jaw and scream in her ear "SERENA!"

"OWWW!," the ondago said, "Luna, that hurt!" she continued soothing the spot where Luna had scratched her. "Why you do that for? Huh?"

"It is almost eight and you promised the girls that this time you would be on time!" Luna threw back at her.

"WHAT! I have to hurry up!" jumping out of bed and racing through her bedroom to the bathroom and then back again. Serena was ready in record time, however she still had to get to Rei's shrine in less than ten minutes. Racing downstairs she picked up a toast and raced out the door.

'_I have to hurry up! I can't be late! Rei would kill me if I'm late again!_' she thought to herself racing down the street. She was almost at Rei's, she had gotten faster with all her practice as Sailor Moon, but most importantly she always raced to school every morning, she had not changed at all.

"_Almost there…almost there…yes I'm gonna make it!_' she thought she was so happy she didn't notice a group of teens walking towards her, all to busy talking to notice her. And then Serena clashed with a girl and boy from the other group.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…" Serena trailed off giving a hand to help the girl up. As soon as the girl took Serena's hand, they both felt power, great power at that. Serena suppressed a gasp, as soon as the feeling hit her she was in the defensive. She had to be careful as to not be obvious, but she had to be ready.

"No, no! It's my fault too! I should've seen you!" she said, embarrassment clearly of her face and eyes, however confusion an nervousness was there too. While the girl was apologizing Serena was trying to help the boy but he refused, clear disappointment showed on her face. She wanted to find out if the boy, too, had magic. She then started to inconspicuously look over the group they all appeared to be in their 14 years or so, the girl in the middle, who she had knocked down and was still apologizing, had short brown hair and emerald eyes. The boy next to her, who she also knocked down, had messy brown hair and amber eyes, he looked alert somehow, a way she had never seen. He was hovering protectively around the other girl, so she assumed it was only worry for the girl. Two other were with them, a girl with long dark hair, who had a camera on had and was filming the brunette, she seemed nice and innocent so she doubted that she had magic. The other boy had bluish hair and had glasses, he didn't look Japanese so she assumed he was a foreigner. This boy, however, appeared more older than the others. Even though he clearly wasn't older than herself, the look in his eyes made him look like an adult with wisdom and experience. He was staring right at her, with a look that made her think he knew who she was.

"Is everything okay miss…?" the girl spoke, breaking Serena out of her thoughts.

"Serena, my name is Tsukino Serena, no, everything's fine, I was just…thinking, that's it so don't worry…" she responded with a slight smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Kinomoto Sakura" she cheerfully replied. '_She kind of reminds me of Chibusa'_ Serena thought, a warm smile forming on her lips. "This is Li Syaoran" she said signaling towards the boy next to her, "Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol" she finish pointing to the girl and boy respectively.

"Nice to meet you all" she said, her gaze drifting to the side where she noticed Luna staring intensively at the group. She then remember why she was running in the first place. Checking her watch she groaned at loud.

"Rei is gonna kill me for sure this time" she grumbled starting to walk away, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I have to go before I'm too late" she said.

"Don't worry worry, Serena-san. We have to go too" Sakura assured her.

"Please call me Serena"

"I-I c-can't, I-I just met you-u"

"Then at least call me Serena-chan, I mean after all we are friends"

"Friends?" the whole group said in unison.

"Is there a problem with that?" Serena asked, feeling like she had hurt their feelings somehow.

"No, there's nothing wrong, we actually like that we made a new friend" the girl named Tomoyo told her.

"Ok, then I really have to g-" she stopped midsentence, while she was talking she was walking backwards and ended up stumbling on something. "What the..? Luna! What are you doing here? Bad cat, the little brat forgot to close the gate again didn't he?" she faked surprisement, while eyeing the cat mischievously. But before explanations could be done a screamed Serena and Luna knew too well broke through the air.

"SERENA!"

"Oh no" Serena mumble to herself, she hadn't realized she had been mere steps from Rei's shrine, "Here we go again" she said more loudly. The group in front of her just stared at her questioningly, but she did not explain herself, knowing she wasn't gonna be allowed anyway. Rei was coming down the shrine steps, looking furiously in the direction where Serena stood.

"You are late AGAIN!" Rei yelled at her.

"Rei, it wasn't my fault, my alarm clock wasn't working and then I stumble upo-" but she never got a chance to finish because Rei had already started with the list of reproaches.

"No, Serena, don't even start with your oh so called excuses, cause I'm sick of them! You are never on time, no matter what! You know we have important things to discuss! But you are never there for them! You need to mature, gosh we are on our third year of high school and you still act irresponsibly! If you are going to be th-" Serena knew where this was going so she immediately cut Rei off.

"Why do you always have to pick on me? What about Mina? She's late too? Why am I the only one who gets yelled at?" she had her back to the group of teens now, and was giving eye signals at Rei who apparently wasn't understanding.

"Stop playing around! You are going to be the fu-" she abruptly stopped finally realizing what Serena was doing, behind Serena stood four teens intensively hearing the whole conversation, she wanted to hit herself for not noticing earlier.

"Oh, I..eh…I'm sorry, I..eh..didn't notice you there…" she trailed off with a shaky laugh.

There was an awkward moment of silent, until a red car pulled up the street, stopping in front of Serena and Rei. In that moment of silence Rei's skills kicked in, and she noticed that the group standing in front of her now were not normal humans they had some sort of magic within them, or at least three of them. A tall man with black hair and deep blue eyes stepped out of the car.

"Darien!" Serena rejoiced, running towards the man. The man received her with open arms, and the two were caught in a deep embrace, both seemingly happy to be together. Rei started to prepare to defend her Prince and Princess, she stared to wander protectively around them.

"I see you two are at it again" he said, followed by a chuckle. Eying the expression Rei had on her face, she was still annoyed.

"But this time it wasn't my fault" she said again, a frown forming on her features.

"Don't worry, love, I understand. Besides I'm late too, so…" he trailed off taking sight that they were not alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Serena said, "Let me do the introductions, Darien, this are Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol" she said signaling at each respectively, "Guys he is Shields Darien, my..ah..boyfriend" she lamely finished.

"Nice to meet you, Darien-san, but we really have to get going…" Sakura trailed off.

"It's okay, we have to get going to before the others get to impatient," he then took Serena's hand, and after saying goodbyes started walking up the steps.

Eriol just stood, staring at their backs. He could feel great magic coming off all four of them, cat included, and what was worse he could feel others in the shrine with powerful magic as well.

Neither Serena, Darien, Rei, or Luna, for that matter, miss the gaze that was focused at them, but they decided to ignore it, and rather talk to the others about it.

_OOOOOOOO_

Sakura and the rest of the group were heading towards Yukito's place, Sakura had had a strange dream last night, and had decided to have a meeting to discuss its matter, however, they had not expected to find magic on their path. The girl they had encounter moments ago had an amazing amount of magic radiating from her, and not only her, but her companions as well.

"Don't you think it was strange?" Sakura eventually asked.

"What's strange?" Tomoyo asked.

"The way the priestess seemed to react about Serena" she half mumbled. "She seemed to put many responsibilities on her, like she was expecting great things from her, like a parent child relation"

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that she has powerful magic at her hands" Syaoran replied, "I know you didn't miss that fact, cause I saw your reaction when you took her hand. I also know that you know too, Eriol"

"Nothing escapes by you, my little descendant" Eriol replied with a smirk.

"So you guys noticed too?" Sakura questioned incredulously.

"Sakura, even though I don't have magic, I felt warm and protected when I saw her" Tomoyo said.

"The fact that even Tomoyo was able to feel her power, means that she holds power greater than what we have ever seen" Eriol stated.

"Not only her, but the other two too" Sakura added, "But the sensation was different"

"The question is whether they are the enemy or the allies" Syaoran spoke.

"I don't think she is the enemy, I mean the sensation I felt when she was around was that of protection and warmth, like Tomoyo said, not hatred and malice" Sakura countered.

"That might be her, but what about the others?" Syaoran persisted. When there was no response he went on. "The other girl had an aura of fire and war, both of which are pretty destructive"

"That can mean anything, besides I have Firey, and it is not a destructive card" she argued. In that moment, they reached Yukito's house.

"We'll discuss this after we talk about the dream you had" Eriol said, a slight frown forming on his features. Sakura had not told anyone about the dream, she had only said that it was a matter of life or death, which of course put everyone on the edge.

_oOoOoOoOo_

_(This part is kinda gonna be a mix of scenes, shifting from the CardCaptors to the Senshi, so whenever that oOoO thing appears it means I'm gonna switch back and forth, when the oOoO appears again it means the shifting is over)_

****Senshi**:**

"So, what's the meeting about this time?" Serena asked as soon as she stepped into Rei's room.

"On top of being late, you don't know what we're here for! Typical…" Rei said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Serena, we are discussing about the fact that Michiru's mirror and Rei's meditation and prayers, have alert us of a new danger approaching" Setsuna explain.

"We need to be alert, since we don't have much information about the enemy" Ami said, while typing data into her Mercury computer.

"What's this new threat about?" asked Darien.

"It came out of nowhere, I was just polishing the mirror when it showed me…"

****Both**:**

"A dark shadow of some sort, was slowly making its away over the world. From Tokyo Tower, the darkness emerges. Everything that comes in contact loses light and becomes swallowed by the shadows" Michiru and Sakura explained.

****Senshi**:**

"But, how…? We swore to protect the world! There surely has to be a mistake!" Lita exclaimed, refusing to believe what her ears were hearing.

****CardCaptors**:**

"A new threat is approaching, fast" Yukito stated.

"We have to do something about it" Syaoran agreed.

"Sakura, was there anything else?" Eriol persisted.

"Well…"

****Both**:**

"When I saw the vision none of our familiar presences were there, we seemed to be absent from the fight, only three presences were present" Both Michiru and Sakura said.

****Senshi**:**

"I, too, felt three powerful presences. However, I recognized two presences. One of our princess and the other one of the girl you met today, Serena" Rei said matter-of-factly.

"Wait! What? What girl? What are you guys talking about?" Mina impatiently asked.

"Well, when I was in my way here I stumbled upon a bunch of kids. I knocked two of them to the floor, and when I offered my hand to help the girl up, the instant our hands met I felt strong magic emanating from her. I tried to help the other kid too, to see if he also had magic, but he refused to take my hand." Serena paused taking in all the faces around the room. Ami had stopped typing and was now speculating the possibilities, Michiru had taken her mirror out looking for answers in it, Haruka had a deep frown on her brow, Mina and Lita were both staring wide-eyed at me, as if not believing what they heard, the only two that remained calmed were Hotaru and Setsuna, who instead had understanding on their faces.

"Then I examined each one of them, three of them had magic, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" asked Artemis, who had remained quiet until now.

"But I…" she wasn't sure of what to say.

"But you…?"

"I think I…"

"Just speak already!" Rei snapped at her

"Okay, okay! Jeez!" she stopped to take a breath and then continued, "I felt another presence with them, not human or demonic, but with magic. I _think _it was a creature created from magic, and also I thought I felt another powerful, but fain presence in the vicinity, but it quickly disappeared" she finished.

"They're others?" Haruka asked bemused.

"It appears so" Ami murmured.

****CardCaptors**:**

"One presence was my own, but one of the others…" Sakura trailed off unsure of what to say.

"One of the others, what?" Syaoran asked.

"It was of the girl we meet today" Eriol responded, in a knowing tone.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked, at the same time Syaoran said, "What the hell?" and Yukito, "How can this be?"

"Everybody calm down, I'm sure Eriol will explain" Tomoyo said in a peace-making tone.

"I, too, had a premonition" he calmly responded.

"You had the same vision as me?" she asked incredulously.

"No, dear Sakura, I had a premonition of her"

"Of her? Why would you have a premonition of Serena?"

"Well, Sakura, you see that girl, and many others, have extraordinary magic abilities. But she has the most power at hand, she can even be more powerful than you and me when she unleashes her full power." he told them. Everyone in the room had gone quiet, some were speculating at this new information, others were just to stunned to even think, trying to take in what they had just heard.

"But Clow, there was never someone more powerful than you or Sakura" Kero said, clearly not liking knowing that someone out there could harm his mistress.

"You are mistaken, she has always had more power than I, the difference is that she almost never uses her full power to the extent. Nevertheless, she is very powerful without it, like me or Sakura, but in the past she didn't need to use it." he continued.

****Both**:**

"But the question still remains, are they the foes or allies?" Yukito and Ami said together.

"And also, who is the other presence of?" Kero and Darien said in unison.

"There's something else, though." Michiru and Sakura spoke. "At first it appeared that the shadow was being defeated, but then presences were filled with sorrow and were weakened…" Everyone and everything remained quiet at that. Taking a deep breath they finished by saying, "The darkness then, overcame the efforts, and the girls fell, losing all light and hope with them"

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Elsewhere, was a girl wearing a green uniform, carrying a large yellow backpack, walking towards a well in the forest. She was walking cautiously as possible, as if to sneak without being noticed. But her efforts were in vain, for a hanyou wearing red robes was now approaching at a fast speed.

"You are not going anywhere Kagome!" he screamed.

Seeing that her escape was now in jeopardy, she started running as fast as she could to the well, but he beat her there.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you weren't going! We still have lost of things to do!" he argued.

"Inuyasha, I have to go, I have test to take, and besides those stuff can wait my tests can't!" she countered.

"I said yo-"

"SIT!"

Splat, Inuyasha hit the ground dead on, which was Kagome's opportunity to flee.

"I'll come back in a week I promise!" she said as she jumped off into the well.

"Ah! I see Kagome has left" came a voice from behind him.

"Shut it Miroku!" he said aloud, and then murmured "Kagome…" he hated when Kagome went back without him, she always came back with a boy smell. Something Inuyasha got very angered at, after all they were married already. But she wouldn't stay with him permanently until she got out of the school thingy. She had told him that it was this boy who wouldn't understand the meaning of the word no, he had almost shot forwards, towards the well to give this boy some piece of his mind, but Kagome had sit him telling him she would just simply ignore him until he left her alone, which he had been against but could not do anything that would upset her. So he now sat in front of the well longing for her to come back. After a couple of hours, though, he had grown tired if waiting and decided to follow after her.

On the other side of the well, Kagome was relaxing on the tub. After this she had decided to go to the library, to study more for tomorrow's test. She had consider dropping out of school because she was barely in it, and besides, she had decided that she would stay and live with Inuyasha and the others. Since her family was okay with this, only asking for her to visit, there was really no objection in the matter. Anyway, school was almost over, just one more month, but instead of waiting she decided to make tomorrow her last day.

Inuyasha was jumping out of the well, he could smell Kagome's scent, but it lead to a room with a very small window, which he could see that he couldn't fit into. So he instead went to her bedroom to wait for her.

Kagome was getting out of the tub, and wrapping a towel around her body, when she felt a demon presence.

'_Huh! So he decided to follow' _she thought to herself, looking down at herself she knew she could walk like that into her bedroom with him in it, but she didn't have clean clothes with her, so she walked towards her bedroom and open the door a bit she said "Osuwari!"

Splat, Inuyasha immediately kissed the floor, Kagome went to her drawers to pull out a light green knee length skirt, and took out a spaghetti strap white blouse to go with it. She then slipped back to the bathroom to change, and do her hair.

"About time" Inuyasha mumble when Kagome walked into the room.

"Well nobody said you had to wait for me" she replied, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"You know I can't leave" he told her, embarrassment clearly showing on his face. Even though they have been together for more than a year now, he still got a bit embarrassed when he got all sweet and lovely with her.

She sighed, "I know, well I'm going out so stay home and don't leave till I come back," she said.

"Hell! I can't stay here! I going with you!"

"Inuyasha, pl-"

"No wench! I coming with you!"

"Inuyasha SIT!" she said and went to grab her bag, and then rushing out the door. But he was getting up, so he jumped out her window at landed in front of her outside.

"Listen bi-"

"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!" Kagome said as she ran off.

SPLAT! Inuyasha felt to the ground, hard enough that it took him a couple of minutes to move again. _'Kagome you little…'_

Kagome didn't know how long she ran, but she didn't stop until she was in front of the Public Library of Tokyo. _'Finally…I just hope he doesn't follow me here'_

_OOOOOOOOOO_

"Ami, what are we going to do on the library?" Serena whined, dreading to go to the library, one of her most hated places.

"We are going to see if we can make some research on the new matter at hand. You know sometimes, books are better sources than computers" Ami said.

"Besides we have to study for our upcoming tests, and you, Serena, have to study much more than us" Mina reminded her.

"You shouldn't talk, Mina! You're in the same position as me!" Serena countered, getting a bit offended.

"But _I'm_ not going to be the future _Queen_!"

"But _you'll _the head of _my_, meaning the _queen's_, guard!" she threw back at her.

That shut Mina up, and a triumphant grin appeared on Serena's features. Ami was just sighing and rolling her eyes at both of them. By this point they were entering the library, it was there that all three of them gasped. There were people in there with magic powers, more than one.

"Guys, do you feel it?" Serena asked.

Both nodded, and then tensed, trying to figure out where the auras were coming from.

"Do you think it is an enemy?" Mina questioned.

"No" Serena answered.

"How come you sound so sure?" Ami asked.

"Because I know who some of the presences belong to"

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

"Tomoyo, remind me why are we going to Tokyo library instead of our library?" Sakura asked.

"Because, our library has oh so little information in what I need, and Tokyo library has what I need and so much more" Tomoyo casually answered.

"What is it that you need Daidouji?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I need new inspirations to make you and Sakura new costumes, since apparently we are in danger again, and you are going to be using your magic more and I can't miss an opportunity to record Sakura in action!" she said start glowing on her eyes. Everyone just sweatdropped and laugh nervously, all except Kero, who was all exited over the idea of getting to see his face on videos again.

"Kero calm down!" Sakura said, as they were now entering the library therefore they had to be quiet. Sakura stopped dead on her feet, upon receiving the feeling of the presence she had break her head over, it was the presence of the third being on her vision.

"She's here" she simply said, everyone turned to stared at her in confusion, but she was soon walking towards the direction of the girl.

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

'_It's so quiet here, so relaxing without Inuyasha here to tell me to go back with him' _Kagome thought as she looked through the shelves for a geometry book. She froze when she felt magical presences enter the library, from both entrances and they were all approaching her direction.

'_Where's Inuyasha when you need him?' _she thought to herself, she turned to a hall which lead to a empty room, in which she usually went to study. She knew they were coming towards her, so she assumed she would have to confront them. She wished she had her bow and arrows with her, since she didn't know what was coming. She braced herself for the worst, readying to fight whatever was coming.

_OOOOOOOOO_

Serena was running like crazy through the library, following the unknown presence, she also felt the other presences running on the same direction, so she pushed herself faster. Lita and Ami were behind her, not leaving her side. As she rounded a corner a door was there, she pushed herself through the door, at the same time a door across from the room opened and in stepped the magical group of teens.

"You!"

* * *

**A/N: What you think? Please Review i love reviews, they are what inspires me to keep writing, without reviews there no ideas. Don't worry MKR will come soon!**


	3. Encounter

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the wait, but my computer was busted so i had to buy a new one and all my files where lost. so yea...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, InuYasha, CardCaptor Sakura, and Magic Knight Rayearth, so please don't sue me cuz i have no money zero, nada...HOWEVER! the amazing plot is MINE!**

**Enjoy the story!

* * *

**

Destiny

Chapter 2: Encounter

"You!" All three girls said together.

"What do you people want?" Kagome asked, as she unconsciously moved her hand to her neck, where a full Shikon no Tama rested.

"You!" Serena and Sakura said glancing at each other but turning to see the other girl as well.

"Look, if your after the jewel, then you better get going because I do not have it with me" Kagome said.

Instinctively, Serena clasped her broach in one of her hands, there rested her Silver Imperium Crystal, the source of her energy and very self being. But her eyes never left the girl in front her, her hand too has clasped around something a jewel she thought. She then saw the faint lavanderish aura around her hand, and deduced that the jewel was magical too.

"Don't worry" Sakura said. "We are not here to harm you"

"I'm sorry if we scared you, I assure to you that we didn't mean to, but-" Ami stopped looking at Serena not sure of what to say next.

"It's my fault" Serena said. "I just felt your presence and I just had to follow it because…" she trailed off, giving the girl a moment to take this in.

Kagome was wide eyed, _'Could this girl actually be telling the truth?' _she thought.

"She's right" Sakura spoke, "We do need you, from what I've seen you are our only chance"

"Your only chance? For what?" Kagome asked confused.

"To save the world" both Serena and Sakura said.

"Wha-" but she stopped suddenly, noticing a very familiar presence coming her way, _'Not now'_

Just outside the window, a tall male being skidded to a stop. He was wearing red robes, had silver hair, fangs, and amazingly enough, he also had dog ears.

"Youkai!" All except Kagome, Eriol, and Tomoyo said.

"Kagome you wenc-"

Everybody was getting positioned, Sakura and Syaoran were grabbing their magic objects, while the Senshi were holding their transformation objects, in case of an attack. But before anyone could make a move, a word was said that amazed everyone in the room.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha ate dirt as his whole body crashed with the ground. Everybody in the room gasped at the sigh of this, they had not being wrong, this girl had, indeed, magic within her. The girls relaxed themselves at the sight of this, the Senshi decided to put off their transformation onto a later and only if needed time.

"Sorry, about that…" Kagome said, trying to act as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. _'Why now? Now of all times? Why couldn't he wait home like a good civilized man?' _she thought to herself.

'_Strength, I have to be strong_' rang through Kagome's mind, _'I knew this would happen sooner or later'_

"Serena, we need to talk to her" Mina whispered so that only Serena could hear, however they didn't know Inuyasha heard them.

"Keh, she don't have time to talk" he said in his most rueful tone as he got up Lita gasped upon realizing he heard her but he ignored her and instead turned to Kagome's direction and said, "Let's go bitch, we have to return today!" he said.

Kagome was glaring deadly at him, he shuddered slightly under her sight, but before he could say anything one of the girls spoke.

"Excuse me, but we really need to speak with her" Serena said.

"Well didn't you heard me say that she don't got time to talk?" he growled, he was getting easily annoyed today just wasn't his day.

"Back off! She just want to speak to her not you! So get the hell out of the way!" Lita hissed back, she could not tolerate someone raising their voice towards the Princess.

"Mina, calm down" Serena said, she didn't want violence right now, it could scare the girl away.

"No Serena, he growled at you! You know he has no right to do that! For dammit crying out loud you are the pr-" Mina argued back but Ami stopped her, not wanting to reveal their identities yet.

"Mina, I know why you did it, and so does Serena, so for the same reason please calm down, it would not benefit us if things got out of hand" Ami told her. Mina quickly caught up to what Ami was saying and nodded to both her and Serena.

"Keh, you better not raise your voice to me again or I wi-" Inuyasha started but was cut off when he kissed the ground.

"Osuwari" Kagome casually said, a headache was coming her way, and Inuyasha being here only made it worse.

"Excuse Miss…" Sakura said.

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome" Kagome replied with a smile. "And you guys are?" she said looking at everyone in the room.

"Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you"

"Li Syaoran"

"Daidouji Tomoyo, pleasure"

"Hiiragizawa Eriol"

" Beautiful Aino Mina" Mina said with a grin and wink.

"Mizuno Ami, glad to meet you"

"Tsukino Serena, happy to meet you" Serena unlike everyone else offered her hand, Kagome gladly took it and both of them gasped upon feeling the other's powers.

"You have very powerful magic in you" Kagome said, shock clearly on her face and voice.

"I know, I get that a lot" Serena giggle, "but you, Kagome, have pretty strong powers yourself"

Kagome shrugged, to her it was not that important how powerful he powers were, but she needed them to help others. Inuyasha had been quietly observing the other people in the room, he was quite amused everyone but one girl had powers within them, this would've worried him but they seemed friendly enough.

"Kagome, we have serious matters to talk about with you" Sakura said.

"Serious matters? What are-? Oh what you guys said earlier about saving the world thing?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, we don't know how much of an expertise you are with your powers, but we need you to help us" Ami said, while Mina nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys all on this?" Kagome asked, remembering how the two groups came from different directions.

"Actually, we have not met before today! Heheheh…" Serena said scratching the back of her neck.

"Okay I am confused" Kagome said, sitting down on the nearest chair.

"I think we all need to talk" Eriol said, smiling all knowing and stuff.

"Okay, but where we can't talk here, it will attract attention" Tomoyo said.

"Let's go to Hikawa Shrine" Serena said.

Tomoyo and Kagome stared at her with question marks on their faces.

"It's kinda like our headquarters, I guess you could say" Serena shrugged.

"Okay, just let me talk out stuff with Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Inuyasha?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, he is the rude person who interrupted us before" Kagome said, a frown forming on her features.

"Ohhh…"

"Sakura!" Syaoran hissed.

"Syaoran, what?" she said.

"Do you really think we should trust them?" he said jerking his chin towards the Senshi and Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I think we can, I mean I already trust them" she replied.

"Well I can't trust them yet, its too soon for them to gain my trust" he said, arrogance showing on his tone.

"Well I trust them too" Tomoyo said

"Yea, but you trust everyone Daidouji" Syaoran threw back at her.

"But I don't, and I do trust them" Eriol smirked, his grin growing at the sight of his little descendants face.

"Yay! So I win!" Sakura squealed.

Serena, Mina and Ami were contacting Rei and the others through their communicators to let them know the situation, they all agreed to meet at Rei's in ten minutes.

"Kagome, we have to go back the others are waiting god dammit!" Inuyasha roared.

"Well, I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I already helped save your time and now its time to help save my time!" she argued. "I cannot let the world were my family lives be destroyed, now can I?" she hissed at him. That shut Inuyasha up, he could not bear to see Kagome cry, and he knew she would be devastated if something were to happen to her family, so he simply nodded and follow her.

"So are ready?" Serena asked, both Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. She smiled and turned to the teens in the room.

"Are you guys coming?" she asked, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all nodded, however Syaoran was still hesitant.

"Don't worry Syaoran, nothing will happen" Sakura whispered to him. Syaoran blushed and nodded. Mina, who had now relaxed, noticed the blush and her being Goddess of Love kick in, an devilish grin appeared on her face, she glanced back and forth between the young couple and a plan started to formulate on her mind.

"So it appears we are all going!" Serena cheered.

"Uh, Serena how are we going to get there I mean _we _can get there pretty easily but I don't know about them" Ami said.

"Don't worry Inuyasha can take we'll just follow you guys" Kagome said, the girls nodded, but they were somewhat opposed to the idea. They did not want to reveal their identities so fast.

"We have our own ways of transportation" Eriol smirked, the girls nodded and then decided that it was better to wait to reveal who they were, so instead they would ask Haruka for a ride. Serena walked to a corner of the room where she contacted Haruka.

"Haruka, Haruka" Serena whispered into her communicator.

"Hey ondago! Are you at Rei's yet?" Haruka asked.

"No, that's why I'm calling you. Where are you right now?" Serena asked.

"I'm in Tokyo right now, why?" Haruka answered.

"Great! So can you please con pick Ami, Mina and me up from the library?" Serena asked, putting her best puppy dog face.

"Fine I will just be waiting for me at the front entrance I'll be there in less than five minutes" Haruka replied with a laugh.

"Yay! Okay bye Haruka!" Serena squealed.

"Okay girls, so now we can take things more slowly. Haruka is going to come pick us up, and knowing her she'll be here even before we get to the main entrance" Serena said, Mina chuckled at the thought.

"You guys can follow us in Haruka's car" Serena told Inuyasha and Kagome.

"If you can keep up" Mina mumbled.

"Keh! Nothing can outrun me!" Inuyasha said, he felt insulted thinking some thing was going to outrun him.

"Okay lets go, before Haruka gets annoyed" Ami said.

Mina giggled, "Yeah, you're right"

"As always" Serena added with a chuckled of her own. The group walked towards the main entrance, receiving a few glances at the unusually large group, Inuyasha had gone to the roof to attract less attention. Finally when they made, just as Serena had said Haruka was patiently waiting for them on her yellow sports car.

"Haruka!" Serena yelled with happiness, and rushed to Haruka's side.

"Yo! Ondago! You are late!" Haruka said, trying to impersonate Rei.

"Oh gosh you sound like Rei!" Serena said in a disgusted tone, but then laughed.

"Sakura we have to go, otherwise Rei will get mad at you again" Mina said in a playful tone.

"Oh shot, we don't want that happening so lets get going" Serena rushed to the car and fastened her seatbelt.

"Serena aren't you forgetting something?" Mina asked, her eyes signaling the others.

"Oh right!" Serena slapped her forehead before turning to Kagome, Inuyasha was coming down now so she only had to tell her to follow them.

"How about you guys how are you coming?" Ami asked the teens.

"Not to worry we'll follow you, so lets get going" Eriol answered.

"Okay, if you say so…" Mina said as she climbed on the car.

"Ready ondago?" Haruka said, a smirk on her face.

"No, I'm never ready when you are the one driving" Serena said with fear on her voice.

"Well lets get going" Haruka chuckled.

"So what's with all the people?" Haruka eventually asked.

"Remember the meeting we had today, about Rei's and Michiru's visions?" Mina asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, we believe that the other two persons with me are the two girl, the one with the dark hair wearing green, and the one with the green eyes." Serena replied.

"What? Are you sure?" Haruka said.

"I know I'm not the smartest one of the team, but I know my stuff when it comes down to saving the world and such" Serena said, feeling somewhat insulted at what Haruka said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but its just that these people seem suspicious" Haruka said, glancing at the two groups. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back and were jumping from building to building at a amazing speed. Sakura had wings on her back and was flying on her own. Eriol was floating in a bubble like structure that appear to be made out of magic. And finally Syaoran and Tomoyo were riding on a lion like beast with wings on its back. Two years ago, this sight would have amazed and scared the girls, but they were used to unusual stuff by now, so the sight did not bother then at all.

_OOOOOOOOO_

"Why don't they look shocked at all?" Syaoran said.

"Who knows? Maybe they've seen stuff like this before" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, they've seen a flying lion, a girl with wings, and a boy floating. That's a very usual sight around here then" Syaoran said, sarcasm over his statement.

"No, Syaoran. Tomoyo's right. Maybe they've seen stuff like this before, not exactly this one, but similar. I mean, they did after all know about the danger and magic, so they most likely have dealt with situations like this before" Sakura said.

"Well done, dear Sakura" Eriol complimented, "You have matured a lot, you are getting pretty good at making the right assumptions"

Syaoran raised a brow, "Right assumptions?" he asked.

Sakura gasped, "So you know about them?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed. I have known about them ever since they first appeared" Eriol casually replied. "So you do not have to worry, they will not harm us, I can assure you that. In fact I am very acquainted with one of them"

"So I guess, we'll have to trust Hiiragizawa then, great just my luck" Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed.

_OOOOOOOOO_

"So remind me again, why did I agree to this bitch?" Inuyasha asked, he was pretty pissed at the moment.

"Because I don't want the world were my family lives be destroyed" Kagome replied.

"Oh right, we're doing this to protect the in-laws" Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled, "Yep that's right" she said.

"Fine, but you have to be careful, cuz like you have told before I can't use my tetsusaiga here without blowing out the city" he grumbled.

"Yeah I know, but I do need you to do me a favor" she replied.

"Well what is it wench?" he asked.

"I need you to go back t-"

"I ain't going back and leaving you alone! Hell no! Are you stupid or idiotic? Do yo want to kill yourself or so-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, "Let me finish before you argue back, okay? I was saying to go back to tell the others the situation and also to bring my bow and arrows to me" she growled at him.

"Oh, that's it? Okay then consider it done wench" he said.

Kagome simply glared at him before going back into deep thought what was to come.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

They had all arrived at Rei's house now, the girls had made a strategic plan before the others came, they were going to hide and surround the perimeter in case the strangers decided to attack. The only ones in the room would be Darien and Rei. Serena and the others had somewhat figured what the others would do, they had been training for their future on Crystal Tokyo, so they had to come up with codes and protologues and whatnot.

Currently the group was making their way to the top of the stairs, they were all tensed for what was to happen. Serena could barely feel the rest of the Outers and Neptune guarding the perimeter, that for a moment made her feel proud of the team she had, they had been working hard on masking their aura and they had almost perfection it.

"Are you sure we should be trusting them?" Syaoran murmured to Eriol.

"Positive, now quit whining, my cute little descendant" Eriol said.

"Rei? Rei! Where are you Rei?" Serena yelled from the top step.

"Oh my fucking gosh! Will you quite SCREAMING?" Rei yelled, walking from inside the shrine.

"I'm not the one screaming, YOU ARE!" Serena yelled back.

"Oh my gosh are you two gonna start at it again?" Mina asked, rubbing her temples from all the screaming.

"Guys, calm down we have guest today" Ami said, sighing used to the discussions Serena and Rei always get in to.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry how rude of us, hello my name is Hino Rei, I wish to apologize for the behavior of my friend" Rei said in a voice all too sweet.

"ME? How about YOU? Huh?" Serena said.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH! Stop it you two!" Haruka growled.

"Fine" both, Serena and Rei, said. However, they did not stop glaring at each other.

"Is that what they call friendship?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't want to see how they treat their enemies then," Kagome agreed.

"Come on, lets go inside. We have lots of things to discuss about" Ami said, leading the group inside the shrine to Rei's bedroom, which was big enough for all of them. Inside the room was Darien, reading over a rather thick volume from which he had to make a report due next week.

"Darien!" Serena had cheered. Darien looked up from his book then, a wide smile spreading across his face upon his sight setting on the beautiful girl in front of him. Serena threw her arms around his neck and hugging tightly to her. He returned her embraced and dug his face on her hair. Someone in the room cleared their throat, making both of them jump at the sound, both their cheeks flashing crimson red.

"Um, excuse me, but if you must be reminded we have important business to take care of, and they require both your attentions your majesties" Rei said, acid and sarcasm spilling on her voice.

The word 'majesties' had put Serena and Darien on edge, but other than the Senshi, the others seemed to make nothing out of it. Not trusting neither of their voices, both just nodded to Rei to continued.

"So, we have all gather here this afternoon t-" Ami started but was cut off by Mina.

"Ami, this is not a wedding ceremony" Mina rolled her eyes. Ami just sighed and rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Anyway, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted" Ami shot a glare to Mina, who just shrugged it off, "we have to discuss about the new force that is attempting to disrupt peace on Earth, again"

"Again? Does this mean this has happened before?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"Yes, does this mean you have not dealt with situations like this before?" Serena asked Kagome.

"Well I have, sort of" Kagome sighed, knowing that she will have to explain sooner or later, so might as well get it over with. "The day of my fifteen birthday, I walked to the well shrine in my house, looking for my cat. There I was pulled into the well by a centipede, then I found my self on Feudal Japan, there I found out that I was the reincarnation of a powerful ancient miko that protected the Shikon no Tama, which had been born inside of me. Sine many demons and creatures came to steal the jewel I unpinned Inuyasha from a sacred tree. Then by accident I broke the jewel into hundreds of fragments and shards, so we had to go in a search for them, and in the way of course we had to fight with demons and our greatest enemy Naraku" Kagome told everyone.

"That's why your powers felt somewhat like Rei's. You are both mikos" Serena grinned.

"Wait. But why did you have to look for the fragments? I mean what can they do?" Mina asked.

But before Kagome could answer, Darien said, "They probably gave magnificent power to whoever possess it"

"Yea, how did you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"We sort of have a jewel of our own," Darien smirked.

"What, I never knew another jewel like the Shikon no Tama existed!" Kagome gasped.

"There are a lot of powerful stones out in the world and beyond, but the most powerful one is said to be the Silver Imperium Crystal, which is the crystal that the Moon Kingdom Royalty guard. The crystal is now in the hands of the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" Eriol smirked, eyeing Serena and Darien the whole time.

"H-How did you know?" Serena asked, gasped.

"Well, you see I know many stuff in this world" Eriol's smirked getting bigger.

"But how? I mean only we know this" Mina said.

"You see, I am the reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer of all time, Clow Reed, therefore I just know this stuff" he said.

"C-Clow Reed? As in _the _Clow Reed?" Ami asked, bewildered.

"I take it you have heard of me then?" he asked her.

"How could I not? Ever since I discovered about our true origins, I have taken mythology and fantasy much more seriously" Ami responded.

"Uh, guys could you fill us in cause we are totally lost…" Sakura admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?" Rei asked.

"As if, I admired them, I idolized them, they are my true heroes" Tomoyo said, "I also mostly adored their attire"

"Well, that's us" Mina said.

"NO WAY!" Tomoyo squealed, bouncing up and down of excitement.

"Um…is she okay?" Serena asked Sakura.

"Don't worry she's always like this…" Sakura sweat dropped.

"If its not much problem to ask, may I please see you outfits, please?" Tomoyo was pleading with a puppy dog face and twinkling eyes.

"Um…I guess…?" Serena said unsure.

"YAY!"

"Tomoyo calm down!" Syaoran told her.

"I can't help it! Now I get to have more ideas to make costumes for Sakura! She will look so KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Okay, then girls lets transform" Mina said.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The room was covered in feathers and various flashes of light upon the girls transforming, the people in the room watched in awe as the four ordinary girls transformed into the legendary Sailor Senshi. When the transformation finished, Tomoyo almost fainted from happiness. She quickly took her camera and started to take pictures from every angle of the girls. Serena and Mina were posing like crazy for Tomoyo, while Rei just glared at them and Ami sweat dropped.

"This is so KAWAII!"

"Tomoyo-chan, please calm down!" Sakura pleaded Tomoyo.

"Sakura think of how you'll look dressed like the Senshi! You'll look sooooo cute!"

Sakura sweatdropped along with everyone else in the room.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand" Darien said clearing his throat.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Serena said, and undid her transformation.

"You forget about everything Serena-baka!" Rei barked at Serena.

"I am **not** a baka!" She yelled back.

"Serena, Rei calm down we need to discuss this matter" Ami calmly said to stop the two from fighting now.

"We have call you all here today for we have had, um, vision you could say of what is to come" Michiru said.

"And this 'vision' includes us?" Syaoran asked.

"Well sort of, it doesn't include _you, _it includes _them_" Serena said, pointing at Kagome and Sakura.

"Us?"

"We hadn't even met before this day how are we supposed to save the world?" Kagome asked.

"Trust me when I say this that I don't have the least bit of a clue, but usually it just come to yo when the time is right" Serena smiled. "I know from experience."

"So what exactly is this 'vision' about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wel-"

"There's darkness coming, the magical kind. People getting killed, the world crumbling to pieces as the darkness goes. All normal, regular, humans are lost to the darkness. Just those with magic appear to survive, the rest fall under the rule of darkness" Sakura said.

"Three girls, will unite their power to one which will bring the salvation of light once again upon the earth, destroying the darkness once and for all" Kagome finished.

"So I take it you have already had your own visions" Setsuna said.

"Well I've been having this dreams where I see people dying and suffering, I wake up screaming and sweating, both signs that the dream is a premonition so I figured this has to do with the dreams" Sakura said.

"Me, too. But to me it happens when I go into deep thought, it just comes out of nowhere" Kagome said.

"Well this just proves that you are the one in the dream. Sakura, Kagome, and Serena are the chosen to bring light to the world" Lita said.

"Yes, all evidence points to it. All three have great power within them, but…"Ami said.

"But? But what?" Syaoran said.

"It is not enough" Eriol responded.

"What? Ami is that true?" Hotaru asked.

Ami nodded, "Yeah, I'm afraid so. Even though they together have amazing power it is still not enough to match that that we felt in the vision."

"Ami, I'm sure that if I use that Sil-" Serena started but abruptly stopped when she saw the look on Ami's face. "Oh right I forgot! Hehe! Sorry Ami!" Serena said.

"What? Use what?" Syoran asked.

"A weapon that is much to dangerous" Eriol replied smiling knowingly at Ami and Serena.

"You understand" Serena said, seriousness overtaking her glowing face. Darien squeezed her shoulder for

"Yes, I know all about it, but don't worry I won't interfere. Things are supposed to happen that way" Eriol said.

"How come you know so much?" Mina asked.

"Because I was once the most powerful sorcerer of all time, that was a little before the Silver Millennium reach it highest point when Queen Selene had her daughter, Princess Serenity" He replied.

"I knew your name sounded familiar, you often help people of the Moon and Earth alike. Many criticized you, but you ignore them. Then before the Earth started to turn evil, you disappeared." Lita said, realization hitting her.

"Yeah, that's right" Eriol said. "That is how I know how to bust your powers"

"How?" Kagome asked.

"By waiting" He calmly said.

"By waiting? Are you insane?" Haruka asked

"No, but if you pay close attention you will see that each of the girls powers doesn't feel like they should." Eriol said.

"Well, now that you mention it Serena's, the Princess' presence felt different." Rei said.

"Different? How?" Mina asked.

"Well, it was almost as if she was given more power," she explained. Lita was starting to open her mouth to suggest something. Knowing what Lita was about to say Rei continued, " But it wasn't our power, it was more elemental, more like Mercury's and Neptune's powers, with water element powers, but not quite the same" she said

"But how can this be?" Darien asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, when I had the vision I felt refreshed, like cool water being splashed against my skin" Serena murmured.

"Why didn't you say that before you baka!" Rei hissed.

"Well I'm sorry but I forgot, I was too caught up in the vision, ok?" Serena said.

Rei was about to replied, but was stopped by Kagome speaking.

"When I saw it, I felt the wind brush my hair and skin, I felt like I was flying in a sense" Kagome said.

"Even though I always sweat when these dreams happen, this time it was different. I felt when warmth overtook my body, the flames were welcoming it was so peaceful" Sakura spoke.

"So we have water, wind, and fire. Those are the elements that will bust their powers, but we know it doesn't come from us" Lita said.

"It doesn't come from us either" Kagome said.

"Nor us I would've have felt the power of my cards" Sakura said.

"But then from whom?" Ami asked.

"From them" Hotaru said.

"Them? Them who?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Magic Knights" Setsuna answered.

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

"Girls, it is time"

"Yes, Clef, we know" a girl with a long red braid said.

"It is time for the prophesy to come true" Clef continued.

"We, understand" another girl with short blonde hair spoke.

"Understand that this is not goodbye, for you will surely come back, but not alone" Clef said.

"Clef, we got it, we are ready for this, just trust us." A girl with long straight blue hair said.

"I do trust you girls, you are after all The Magic Knight of Cephiro" Clef said. "I will now call upon the Creator. Mokona! Appear before us!"

A white fur ball fell from the sky, the jewel on its forehead glowed gold and a portal opened before them.

"Take the portal to Tokyo, and start your mission. Good luck Magic Knights" Clef said.

All three of them walked into the portal and into their old home. Tokyo.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter hope you liked it! Oh yeah i almost forgot! In this story the Magic Knights have lived in Cephiro since their family died ten years ago, but they still look the same the did just more like in their 18's to 19's. ok, Review, i love reviews!**


	4. Test

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for nuot updating in to months, you would think that i get more free time in the summer right? well that wans't the case with me so as an advice don't take AP classes cause they're not worth it, unless you want to use it as your profession but other than that don't take is too much work and stress over nothing if the college you want to go doesn't accept the credit! then you get frustrated that you did all that work for nothing! well enough of my problems and on with the story enjoy!

* * *

**

Destiny

Chapter 3: Test

"Huh, its still pretty much the same as before"

"Well, what did you expect? Flying cars and floating buildings, with green people walking around?"

"Well no, but I expected_ some _kind of change" the first voice said.

"We've only been gone for fifteen years, Umi, not much happens during that time"

"Tsc, I know that, but I still hoped, who knows when people have magic things happen and according to Clef, quite more magic has appeared in Tokyo" Umi said, with a sense of indigence.

"You know that you are actually right" a short girl said with mock shock on her face.

"Of course I'm right, jeez, you know Hikaru, Fuu is not the only one with brains in this team" Umi said, with mock hurt.

"You are right Umi-san"

"And here I thought that you had finally grown out of the -san, but I guess I was wrong wasn't I? Huh Fuu?"

"It's just that this place triggers some memories, it slipped" Fuu said.

"Yeah, this place does hold many memories doesn't it?" Hikaru said, leaning over the rail. They were standing in the observatory of Tokyo Tower, the place where they met, the place that took them to Cephiro, the place were they returned, the place where they grieved. This very place had changed their life for the better and worse.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay here and talk about the past, remember that we have a mission to complete" Umi said, her tone turning serious.

"Yeah, I know, but how are we gonna find three girls, that we don't even know what they look like in Tokyo. Which must I remind you was one of the most populated cities in the whole entire world, and that is something that I'm sure hasn't changed" Umi said.

"There may be many people living in Tokyo, but I doubt that all of them have magic, so all we have to do is look for people with magic" Fuu said.

"But Clef said that now more magic was present in Tokyo, meaning there are many people with magic" Hikaru mumbled.

"Hikaru is right, what are we going to do if we get the wrong person?" Umi wondered.

"I remember that Clef said, we would known who to look for, we only had to look deep within ourselves" Fuu said.

"Okay, how about we look 'deep within ourselves' after we _have_ something 'deep within ourselves'" Hikaru said, her stomach growling as if to emphasize her point.

Umi and Fuu laughed but nonetheless agreed, it had been tiring to train for this day so they all deserved a little break, even if it was only lunch.

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

"Magic Knight?"

"What the fuck is a 'Magic Knight'?"

"Who are these 'Magic Knights' you talk about?"

"Who the hell are we supposed to find them?"

Setsuna, Hotaru, and Eriol glanced at each other before sighing, the room was full of questions and random thoughts, if they didn't calm down soon arguments were sure to rise.

"If you could just be quiet, then we will be able to explain" Setsuna said.

"Will you explain it completely or are you just going to give us a vague story because 'it can alter the future'?" Serena said.

"Princess, you know that I, we, cannot interfere with the future that you have already seen" Setsuna said.

"I know, I know, its just that sometimes it's a pain in the neck not knowing what will happen" Serena pouted.

"But if you knew the-"

"The future could change and endanger us all, I know Setsuna but I can't help but hope now can't I?"

"Nothing, and no one has ever been able to cut your curiosity" Setsuna chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah we know. Now back to the subject that actually matters" Rei snapped.

Serena glared at Rei, "What are you saying that I'm not important?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Rei replied with a glare of her own.

"What you think you're mo-"

"Serena, Rei, we don't have time for this, remember world first, us second" Michiru said. The new acquaintances, except Inuyasha, were amused by their little show, apparently this was normal for the Senshi. Kagome thought that it was similar to the way she and Inuyasha sometimes fight.

"Please Setsuna you go first, since you seem to know the limit to their knowledge" Eriol said.

Setsuna smiled at him before turning to the others, "All of the people in this room have or have experienced magic before. You have seen things others have not, you have done things other have not done, and you have each been to places that others would not dream of. Well the Magic Knights have to been through similar things, the difference is that they were not born with magic, like most of you were, but rather they were chosen for the characteristics that marked them. Characteristics that made them able to fight and overcome many obstacles for the simple duty of protection of their beloved world."

"Wait a minute. Wouldn't we have heard if they are fighting to protect the world, then how come we have never heard of them?" Darien asked.

"I never said anything about them fighting to protect Earth, I said that they fight to protect their beloved world, but that world is not Earth" Setsuna said.

"But what other worlds are there to protect?" Kagome asked.

"Since I doubt that you know, there are many worlds in the universe, some are friendly some aren't, but they are all nonetheless worlds. We have come in contact with other worlds of the universe before, of course we haven't actually been to other worlds but rather their people come to us. But of course there are other dimensions that have other worlds. However, the Magic Knights have all been born in the Earth, and when needed they are taken to another world in another dimension, this world is called Cephiro." Setsuna continued.

"Cephiro is a world where the will of a person is power. In order to maintain the land peaceful, the was a designated Pillar that would pray for the well being of Cephiro. The Pillar had to be the person with the strongest will of all Cephiro, she can only think of the Cephiro's well being and nothing else." Eriol said.

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"Because if the Pillar thought of anything else her mind would shift and the well being of Cephiro would end up in the back of her mind forgotten, causing the downfall of the world. Normally, this is when the Knights are summoned" he continued.

"So they could do what? Imprison the Pillar?" Syaoran asked.

"So they could kill the Pillar" Hotaru said. Silence. Silence filled the room, no one knew what to say, Hotaru's answer was not what they were expecting.

"Kill her? Why would they kill her? If their duty is to protect Cephiro shouldn't they protect the Pillar too?" Lita asked.

"That is exactly why they kill her. Because once the Pillar is dead, another Pillar steps up to the position and peace is restored once again." Hotaru said.

"I don't think I follow" Kagome said.

"The Pillar's emotions were already out of control, nothing the people would do would change it. No emotions is not the right word, its feelings the Pillar would fall in love and no matter how hard they tried, they could not oppose to it, therefore were not able to forget. It would've been impossible for her to forget her feelings. Even the Pillar knew it, since it was her that summon the Knights, she was the one to call upon her killers." Eriol said.

"Did the Knights know?" Sakura asked.

"No, they were usually told that their helped was needed to save Cephiro, but it wasn't until the last moment that they knew what they were about to do" Setsuna said.

"That is horrible, it is such a cruelty" Serena said with a solemn face.

"But it was necessary, think if you were to be in their position. Either let one person live and the world to perish or kill that person and save the world?"

"I would probably kill the person," Serena mumbled.

"Okay, this is interesting and everything but what does it have to do with us?" Haruka asked.

"Such impatience" Setsuna said, the rest of the Senshi nodding their heads.

"This danger that is approaching, is not only endangering our world, but theirs as well" Eriol said.

"But why theirs?" Kagome asked.

"Their world and ours must somehow be connected" Ami said.

"Indeed, they are. You see the creator of their world also created our world" Setsuna said.

"What? But that impossible!" Mina said. Other agreeing with her.

"Impossible? Since when has anything been impossible? We are the reincarnated princesses of the Silver Millennium, we have died more than once already, we have been to the future, we have travel to outer space in just our sailor fukus, and yet you say that it is impossible?" Setsuna questioned.

"But I had thought that the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal had created the world" Serena said.

"And it did, just that the Creator was the user at the time" Eriol said.

"Okay so now that this is clear up, how are we going to find them?" Ami said.

"Do not worry about that, you guys will know who they are the moment you see them" Hotaru said absentmindedly.

"Okay if you said so" Lita shrugged.

"Hey guys want to go to Crown's? I been dying for one of their milkshakes" Serena said.

"Leave it to you to think about food at times like this" Rei said.

"C'mon Rei, I want to go too!" Mina pouted. Rei sighed, knowing she couldn't handle both Mina and Serena at the same time, both blondes clapped when she nodded in defeat.

"Hey you guys wanna come too?" Lita asked the rest.

"As much as I would love to spend time with the ondago, I can't I have a race in an hour" Haruka said.

"Me and Hotaru have classes to attend to, sorry" Michiru said.

"I have to work, my shift is about to start" Setsuna said.

"What about you guys?" Mina asked the guest.

Kagome nodded, "Sure"

"Keh, I'm leaving I don't want to stay here for too long" with that Inuyasha jumped out the window and left.

"How bout you four?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, I still have to tell Yue and Kero, and then…" Sakura trailed off.

"Don't worry about that, me and Syaoran will tell them, you and Tomoyo go and have fun" Eriol assured with a smile.

"If you say so" Sakura mumbled.

"Okay then lets go!" Mina and Serena cheered.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Bakas" she said.

"Be careful Sakura" Syaoran told her so that only she would hear, but unfortunately all the Senshi's senses were much sharper that anyone else in the world.

"Off to Crown's we go!"

_OOOOOOOOOOO_

"Serena! Mina! Lita! Ami! Rei! What a surprise to see you here!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Please, we come here on a daily basis" Rei snorted.

"Ah! But this time you brought new costumers" Andrew responded.

"Andrew, this is Kagome, Tomoyo and Sakura. Guys this is Andrew" Mina introduced.

"Nice to meet you" all three girls said, bowing.

"So what will you girls have?" Andrew asked.

"The usual for us" Lita said, walking over to their booth.

"How about you ladies?"

"Try the milkshakes, those are the best!" Serena said, clapping her hands.

"Then will have two chocolate milkshakes" Sakura said.

"And a vanilla milkshake" Kagome agreed.

"Got it" and with that Andrew disappeared to the kitchen.

Once all the girls were sited, the questioning, by mostly Mina and Serena, began.

"So are you two going out?" Mina asked Kagome.

"Were those guys your boyfriends?" Serena question Sakura and Tomoyo.

"You make such a good couple!"

"Is he overprotective and rude all the time?"

"He must care a lot for you!"

"When did you bonded?"

"How long have you been a couple?"

"MINA, SERENA! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rei snapped.

All three girls sent graceful looks to Rei.

"But Reeeiii! I am the Senshi of LOVE, I have to know this things" Mina whined.

"And I am the Senshi of war, so if you want to keep living a peaceful life you'll suck it up for now!" Rei hissed. Mina fell quiet and Serena crossed her arms and tried not to argue, but was failing miserably, thankfully their orders arrive before any more arguing could be done.

"Mmmm, this shakes areamazing!" Sakura said

"We told you, we always come here after school to relax and have some shakes" Serena said.

"So, since when have you been able to use magic?" Rei asked Sakura.

"Umm, well when I was in fourth grade I found the Clow Book, which contained the cards, and by accident I opened it and let the cards free. Then the guardian of the book told me that it was now my responsibility to collect the cards or else a great disaster would fall upon the world. So each time a card was captured it recognized me as its mistress. But then I had to change the cards from Clow cards to Sakura cards so that the cards would survive, ever since then I have been training with magic"

"Wow, so young and you were already running around town fighting?" Mina mused.

"Weren't you scared to do it?" Serena asked, but before Sakura could replied Rei snorted and said, "Not everyone is called Serena"

"Hey! I resent that! Besides you would be shocked too if a talking cat came and tell you, you were to be fighting demons and stuff!" Serena huffed, remembering her first days as Sailor Moon, the Senshi of Love and Justice.

"Well, guess what? That happened and I wasn't shocked, skeptical, yes, but shocked, no" Rei replied nonchalantly.

"Well it was kinda scary at first, but when I thought of the disaster that could happen, I guess I didn't care of what happen to me if the people I love could be safe and happy" Sakura cut in before the cat fight started. She had noticed that Serena and Rei tend to fight a lot.

"That's so noble I guess I understand I understand why you were chosen, you too Kagome you were so brave to go to the past and collect the fragments of the jewel, the only one I don't get why was chosen is Serena, she's just a klutz" Rei mused.

Kagome giggled and said, "Thanks Rei, but I think Serena can be brave in battle and must care for her friends in order to be chosen"

"Yeah, otherwise Sailor Moon wouldn't be so famous for being brave and powerful if it weren't true" Tomoyo agreed.

"Huh, hear that Rei" Serena said while sticking a french frie in her mouth.

"_So,_ how are we gonna find these knights everyone's talking about?" Mina cut in.

"I don't know, I never felt their auras so I can't locate them" Kagome murmured.

"Well maybe we can-" Mina was cut off by an explosion and screams that followed.

"Guys" Serena mumbled.

"We know" Mina and Rei said.

"You guys stay out of danger, we'll handle it" Mina told the three girls in front of her, Serena had already contacted the other Senshi and they were on the way. The three Senshi ran out the doors of the arcade and towards the site of the chaos.

"I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing" Kagome said, as a bow and arrows manifested on her hands.

"Me neither" Sakura said as she started her chant to transform her staff.

"I'm so happy I get to record Sakura-chan in battle again! Kagome and the Senshi too!" Tomoyo beamed. Sakura sweat dropped and Kagome look at her curiously. The girls then ran after the Senshi to help.

_OOOOOOOOOO_

"So the Senshi will be the first ones to arrive" a dark feminine figure said from the sky.

"It appears so, now we only have to see what they're capable of" a much smaller figure next to her said.

"Yes indeed"

_OOOOOOOOOO_

"We're almost there, we have to transform" Mina whispered.

Rei and Serena both nodded and headed to a dark alley so that they would not be seen.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Sailor Moon, Venus and Mars jumped from roof to roof to their destination. Once there they found Neptune, Uranus and Jupiter already there, ready to fight.

"Three more Senshi have arrived, how wonderful" a female voice spoke.

"I'm not gonna ask you again, who the fuck are you?" Uranus hissed.

"Now, now, you have to learn to be patient, it might kill you one day, my dear Senshi"

"What do you want from us?" Moon asked.

"Well, my dear princess, you will know my intentions once all of you are here"

In that moment Mercury, Saturn, and Pluto arrived.

"Well my dear Senshi, as you should've guessed I came here to kill you,"

"The hell if you think we gonna let you" Jupiter hissed

"Of course, what fun will it be if you just go down without a fight"

"Girls, get ready, cause its coming" Mercury murmured.

"Now girls, just like we practiced. Basic" Serena ordered. Just like that all the Senshi, except Moon, disappeared from sight.

"What? Your friends left you to fight alone? How sad, little moon princess is all defenseless"

"Whoever said anything about that?" Moon questioned, "Besides, I am capable of killing you in less than a minute without getting a scratch on me" she taunted.

"Why you little…!"

Sakura and Kagome were watching from afar as the Senshi continued to taunt the enemy.

"We should go help her" Sakura mumbled.

"Hai"

"Don't go" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked.

"Just watch" a small black cat with a crescent moon bald spot said.

"You must be-"

"Sakura! Sakura!" a small yellow animal flew out of Sakura's bag said, "Magic! A lot of Ma…gic…" the animal just noticed the people who were with his mistress and were all staring at him, "Hehehe…"

"Kero you idiot!" Sakura hissed at him.

"Well, you seem to be as loud as always Keroberos" Luna said nonchalantly.

"Hey! I know that voice! You're Lana…no…Luna! You're Luna!" Kero said.

"Well its nice to see that I have not been forgotten"

"Who could forget all the bossing around that came out of your mouth…" Kero mumbled.

A vein popped out of Luna's forehead as she remembered why she was glad that Keroberos was sealed.

"Guys, we need to help Serena" Sakura said.

"I told you, just watch" Luna replied, directing her attention towards her mistress.

"Well how is it that you are going to kill me, eh little princess?"

"Has anyone told you, you got a big mouth, it could kill you one day" Moon mocked her.

"How dare you mocked me! You will die!"

"Oh, I'm not the one dying, now!" Moon yelled.

Jupiter appeared behind the woman's back and shocked her with her thunder attack, Mercury and Neptune then proceeded to create fog to confuse her. Venus then used her Venus Love me Chain to strip her free of weapons while Mars and Uranus attacked her from both sides. Saturn the used her force shield to keep the explosion from doing to much damage, while Pluto added her Dead Scream to the attack. Finally Moon walked up to the now almost dead woman.

"What was your purpose?" she asked evenly.

"Huh, like I said before I was sent to kill you"

"Sent? By whom?"

"I won't answer shit to you!"

"Well then, to hell you go" Venus growled.

"I'm sorry" Moon said as a sword made of crystal, that once killed her, appeared on her right hand and pierced through the heart of the enemy.

"That was _too _easy, I wanted more of a challenge" Uranus complained.

"Something's not right here" Saturn pointed out.

"Yes, like Uranus said this was too easy, she didn't even try to defend herself" Neptune agreed.

"Well, maybe we are getting too good to the point that they don't pose a threat" Venus contemplated.

"No, that's not it, it just…a hunch but I think we were being tested" Mercury said.

"Tested? By whom?" Jupiter questioned.

"I don't know, but we are being watched" Mars whispered so low that only the sepsis would hear.

"Guys! Are you alright?" A screaming Sakura and Kagome asked as they ran towards the Senshi.

"Yes we are alright" Moon answered with a soft smile.

"Who was that? What did she wan-" Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence when the presences of the watchers hit her, "No…it…can't…be…" Kagome paled when she recognized them.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. In less than a second Kagome had drew her bow and arrow and was now pointing it towards where she felt the familiar auras.

"Show yourself, Kagura, Kanna" Kagome hissed, letting her spiritual power rise.

"Well, it seems little Kagome has not forgotten us, even though five hundred years have passed" A woman flying in a feather said.

"You should be dead!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Should, but am not. You and that hanyou killed Naraku not me" Kagura replied.

"I thought you didn't want to fight us!"

"I don't want to but I have to, even though Naraku is dead, someone else took a hold of our hearts so I'm in the same position as before" Kagura growled. After hearing that, Kagome relax and let the bow and arrow fall to her side.

"Who did that to you?" she asked in a soothing tone.

"Don't pity me, I came here to test you not to receive your compassion" Kagura huffed.

"I just want to help like I did last time" Kagome replied.

"You know her?" Sakura asked Kagome.

"Hai, I'll explain later"

"So we were being tested" Jupiter mused.

"Be careful, she's a youkai, and a powerful at that" Mars warned the others.

"Don't worry, she won't actually hurts us unless she is being physically controlled" Kagome assured them.

"What business do you have here?" Moon asked.

"I was only sent here to warn you, that if you oppose them they will kill you in order to rule the world without threats" Kagura said.

"Who are 'them'?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not quite sure, they never show their faces to anyone, but they have great power and are planning to kill anything and everything to rebuild the world as they please" Kagura warned. "Kanna show them" she order the little white girl next to her. Kanna held up the mirror so that all the people present could see. The mirror showed what Neptune's mirror had shower before, only this one was sharper and you could see Serena, Sakura, and Kagome fighting side by side with three other figures which faces were covered by shadows. On top of Tokyo Tower stood three dark figures. Two could be seen as male with one female. One male had long dark purple hair that fell to his back, the other had dark, almost black, shoulder length brown hair in a low ponytail. And the woman, who stood in the middle and long straight light purple with streaks of brown hair in a high long ponytail that reach her waist. Their face were covered by shadows, but you could feel their sense of triumph as they watch the girls fight.

"So they are our enemies, huh?" Uranus started to crack her knuckles.

"It appears so" Sakura murmured.

"So they are the ones that have you captive?" Kagome asked Kagura and Kanna. Both nodded in response. "Don't worry I'll get your hearts back I promise and this time they will stay with you" Kagome promised.

"Whatever, you know what you're doing and if that mutt is here tell him the get off is lazy ass and help you cause they are anything but weak and stupid" Kagura said, "Well we already completed our task so until next time miko, Senshi" with that she left on her feather, masking her scent and aura so that they could not be follow later.

"Explain" Jupiter said to Kagome.

"Sure but can we do it in another place?" Kagome asked.

"Lead the way" Mars said, as she transformed back to Rei, the rest of the Senshi following suit.

Kagome took them to a park nearby as she started to explain how Naraku had created incarnations from his body, and how he had them under his control. Everybody listen patiently to her explanations before deciding that they could somewhat trust Kagura.

* * *

**A/N: Well what you think? It took me a long time to write this chapter for the reason that i mentioned before and also my mom cause she has a tendency to interrupt me just when my inspirations hits. well anyway magic knights appear next chapter, i think, so for now just please review!**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, i know many of you may be upset with me, or think i have abandoned the story, don't worry i feel your anger, my little sister reads this story and has been bugging me to keep going and sometimes even uses violence as a way to tell me just how much she is mad at me for not updating in sooooo long. i actually haven't abandoned this story its just that inspiration has not been coming my way. however i will continue to write this story till the end, i have the ending already planned and a possible sequel in mind, it just that right now at this point of the story i got stuck =/ if any of you have ideas please feel free to suggest anything just try and keep it PG-13. anyways, after this i found out that trying to write two stories at the same time is not easy, especially with my busy schedule, and me writing two other stories for InuYasha and Magic Knight Rayearth that i plan to post once i am done writing them just to be on the safe side of not abandoning them later on. well thank you for understanding and don't worry for those that read my other story "A Forbidden Love" i should be able to update sometime next week, i plan to update at least twice before christmas and once between christmas and new year's but we'll see how things play out. anyhow, i should be able to pick up this story once i finish writing "A Forbidden Love" or at least i hope so.

Love,

MaN6Al0v3r


End file.
